Passing out
note it was after the grand magic games fairy tail was the strongest guild again jellal was spoken free from his crimes and joined fairy tail recently a lot of couples started existing natsu and lisana, gray and juvia, mirajane and freed, erza and jellal, evergreen and elfman , cobra wo also was free joned the guild and became a couple whit kinana, lucy and loke, laxus and cana, gajeel and levy, and for the last romeo and wendy. enjoy the storry the whole guild was about to go on a vacation and of course the girls who were in the couples ]to much to call al the names at once another time] where talking about what to do in the vancation. Any ideas Erza Lucy asked. Well i and jellal are planning to do well things i shouldnt talk about whit wendy here you see i have a plan since were doing it always the same iam trying to find something new. Wendy just gave her a knowing look as she blushed and asked "What's the idea?" Lucy looked at her shocked, and Levy went into what we call mother mode. "Wendy you're only 12! You shouldn't even know about sex, let alone be interested in Erza's idea!" she roared. Wendy just sat there and listened to Levy's rant. Once she was done Wendy looked up at her as she explained "Levy you should know this by now seeing as how you're with Gajeel… Dragon Slayers have a natural dragon's. Once we find the one we choose as our mate the mating instinct of a dragon kicks in and jump starts our sex drive no matter what age we are when we realize that person is the one we love." Lucy just passed out after hearing how calm Wendy sounded about this. Levy was sitting there with her jaw dropped looking pissed that Gajeel didn't explain that. After a couple seconds she regained herself and left the compartment muttering something about Gajeel, and pain, and the fact that he was dead meat. Wendy, cana and mirajane just laughed at her. "You wanted to know my idea earlier so I'll tell you…. I went to the library and got some books describing different sex positions and having pictures to help illustrate what to do. I love jellal but having him just fuck me in the same few positions every time is getting old." I told Wendy. Wendy just blushed as she said "I know what that's like… Remember when Romeo and I told everyone we were together? We had been having sex every other day for about a month before that and it was the same way every time." We continued to talk about our experiences until Lucy woke up. "What'd I miss?" She asked sitting up on the floor. "Levy stormed off to beat up Gajeel for not explaining how a dragon slayer's sex drive works after I told her. Then Erza and I started to talk about our sex lives." Wendy said. Lucy just nodded. A few minutes later Levy came back and announced "We're almost there. I'd suggest getting your gear ready to go." We gathered up.